Data centers may utilize a pool of computing resources that can be used to run software applications and perform other tasks. The pool of computing resources may include servers, network devices, data storage, and other hardware and software. Commonly, computing resources in the data center may be provisioned as needed to accommodate the workload of the data center. Provisioning may involve processes for configuring hardware, and installing appropriate software, and generally making computing resources ready for operation to run workloads. Provisioning processes may be performed to initially deploy computing resources in the data center, and may be repeated when re-allocating the computing resources to accommodate variations in the workload of the data center.